


Nothing like waking up with a stranger in your bed.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Morning After, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg Lestrade wakes up in a strange bed... Turns out it's not that bad.





	Nothing like waking up with a stranger in your bed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



Greg woke up from movement next to him, a light press of warmth against his back, instantly wrapping him in comfort. He blinked his eyes, slowly taking in his surroundings and he felt a jolt of panic at the strangeness of it all. Wherever he was he wasn't at home.

 

His mind was slow, head feeling heavy and stomach rolling as he took in the room, peering up from the sheets, his eyes heavy. His heart was beating too fast, panic making it hard to think when an arm wrapped around him, pressing him to a solid chest. So, wherever he was, he wasn't alone.

 

He held in the yelp of surprise, hearing a humbled 'good morning' near his back. The voice did things to his body, his cock ready for action and he cursed himself. What the hell had happened?!

 

It had been years since he'd done this but it had been for a good reason, at least it seemed good at the time. They'd solved a massive, bone tiring case and his team had been restless, wanting to celebrate, forget about the horrors in the world. They'd gone to the nearby pub, ordering round after round. It had been great, Greg hadn't felt this alive in a long time, the beer and atmosphere relaxing him as time went by.

 

Suddenly it hit him, his eyes opening fully, his body tense and ready to bolt. James.

 

He'd met James at the bar, a tall and handsome fellow, his face covered with scars but something in those bright blue eyes had captured Greg's attention. James had been reserved but kind, seeming amused with Greg's questions and bad flirting. Greg had a few beers by then, making his tongue more lose and his behaviour more daring.

 

“Want to get our of here? I really want to suck your cock now.”

 

James had looked at him with shock but it had quickly turned to hunger, burning Greg alive as he took Greg's hand and leaded them out the pub. He remembered how strong James had been, man handling him in bed, pinning him down as he explored Greg's body, sucking his cock while staring at him the whole time. It had droven Greg mad, cursing and begging for more, grabbing the sheets, James' hair, anything to stay grounded. James had played him like a fine instrument, finding everything Greg liked and making him a moaning mess.

 

“Gorgeous, scream for me Greg. Scream my name while I take you apart.”

 

Greg had, his cum staining his stomach as James pounded into him, finding his own release, the grip on Greg's arse almost too painful. James had licked Greg clean, causing Greg to have a mini heart attack, not able to stop looking at James' tongue going over his body, making approving sounds as he cleaned up every last drop.

 

“You're going to kill me. I- that's, oh my god that's hot.”

 

They'd kissed like passionate teens, leaving bruises and hickeys along the way, finally falling asleep in each other's arms exhausted and spend. It had all seemed like a fantasy, a dream but now Greg was here, wrapped in James' arms and not knowing what to do.

 

The liquid courage was long gone and all that was left was a mild headache and worry, slowly turning into full blown panic.

 

“You sleep well?”

 

Another rumble against his back and Greg realised James was awake, feeling the man's hand stroke his belly, pressing his cock against Greg's arse. He pushed back without thinking about it, James' arm grabbing him more tightly, feeling his dick get harder.

 

“Stop worrying Greg. It happened, I don't regret it. Do you?”

 

Greg shivered as James' lips kissed his shoulder, pushing his erection against Greg's arse. It made it very hard to think and he let out a half sigh, half moan as James licked his neck.

 

“I. God, that feels good.”

 

James huffed a laugh as his hand got hold of Greg's cock, stroking it fully awake fast. Greg couldn't help but move, wanting more friction on his cock but also wanting to feel James' dick against his arse. His hole was still lose from last night and he knew it wouldn't take long for James to fill him up again. Damn, how much he wanted that right now.

 

He moaned again, his hand reaching behind him, grabbing James' arse and pushing them closer. Their breaths were getting more shallow as James' movements on Greg's cock got faster. Greg moved back and forth, hearing a grunt in his ear, James wrapping his leg around him, his cock sliding between Greg's arse cheeks.

 

“God!”

 

“Hmn, so good.”

 

James whispered, rutting against Greg, his movement getting more urgent. Greg felt the pressure build, his balls drawing up and suddenly he was coming all over James hand, calling out the man's name. He was still coming down when James man handled him again then spreading his arse cheeks and pushing inside. They both cursed, James grabbing hold of Greg's hips, moving in and out quickly, slamming skin to skin.

 

“Fuck, James, oh, just like that, harder!”

 

James pulled almost completely out before slamming in again, making the bed move against the wall. Greg grabbed hold of the sheets, feeling lightheaded as James filled him up. It was amazing, the stretch burning just enough to add to the pleasure and his dick was getting harder again as he rubbed against the sheets, moaning and encouraging James to go on.

 

“Faster James! Oh my god, you feel amazing, make me feel it! Come on! Come on!”

 

James grunted, his pace fast and less controlled, pushing into Greg's arse with all his force, making Greg lose the ability to think or speak.

 

“Greg!”

 

“Yes, yes, come on, fill me up. I need it, need it so bad.”

 

He was babbling, rutting against the sheets, feeling his body tense, sweat running down his back as James came with a grunt, his cum filling up Greg's arse, nails digging into skin. It was enough to make Greg come too, soiling the sheets again, collapsing the moment James pulled out. He felt James' release run out of him and moaned, pushing his arse up and nearly jumping off the bed as James' tongue licked it up.

 

“FUCK!”

 

He was sweating and shivering by the time James was done, his whole body aching as James got up from the bed and moved to another room. Panic entered Greg's mind again, already missing the contact, the warmth and comfort but James was back in minutes, taking his time to clean Greg up before getting a wet cloth over himself.

 

He climbed back into bed, discarding the cloth on the floor and wrapped himself around Greg, placing a kiss on his neck.

 

“Stay?”

 

“You sure?”

 

He couldn't not ask the question, needing to be sure this wasn't a dream. Needing to know James really wanted him here, even after their amazing sex.

 

“Damn sure. Get some rest, I'll make you breakfast later.”

 

Greg smiled, wanting to find a witty response but his mind was blank. Instead, he closed his eyes, finding James' hand and snuggled in closer. He could get use to this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the title on a song from Norah Jones and my imagination got away with me. Then I read a wonderful Greg/Sholto fic and I knew who to write about. This is my first fic with this pairing but I had a lot of fun with it, and I hope you do too. 
> 
> Come find me; https://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
